


i could even learn how to love like you

by claudeandclair



Series: short breddy :D [3]
Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, brett yang freaking out over holding eddy’s hand, i feel you brett i wish i could too, me not knowing how to tag part 5, no pining content but, no pining content but brett was indeed pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudeandclair/pseuds/claudeandclair
Summary: sibelius drop is finally over, but their journey together is far from that.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: short breddy :D [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186973
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	i could even learn how to love like you

**Author's Note:**

> title from love like you by rebecca sugar

brett’s pov

_i honestly don’t know how we got here._

you, no, _we_ just performed the concerto of your life. it’s been your dream to play this, hasn’t it? and i’m sorry if you didn’t get to play it in a concert hall, or with a real orchestra. but i’m so fucking glad you chose me, eddy. god, words can’t even describe how grateful i am for you. i’m so glad that you’re beside me. _you’ve always been._ from the time we met in maths tutoring to the day we saw each other in youth orchestra and now, _we’re here._ we’ve toured the world, we’ve played the concertos we’ve dreamed to play, in front of tens of thousands of people, _together._ and it can only go up from here. 

but let’s stay in the moment for now, shall we?

_because i honestly don’t know how the actual fuck we got here._

how we’re sitting on our chairs, our laptop in front of us, our gray curtains behind us, the 3M balloons floating on the ceiling, 

_while my fingers are interlaced with yours._

how did this happen, _how did this happen_ and HOW THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN? IS THIS REALLY HAPPENING??? okay brett, you can do it, calm down- OH MY FUCKING GOD HE’S REALLY HOLDING MY HAND- okay, okay, okay, let me just collect myself here. 

i guess my memory’s a bit hazy from the adrenaline but i think it’s something along the lines of me nudging you a bit, saying _you did really well, eddy,_ and then you’re hugging me, and then i’m hugging you back, and _oh god._

i told you that i loved you, didn’t i? but if i’m holding hands with you right now, does that mean…?

i look at you for an answer to my thoughts, and all you give me is a smile. i guess that’s my answer, isn’t it? 

how you stayed by my side through all those years, how you gave up your dream to fulfill _our_ dream, to the smaller and smaller things, with the small nuances in your playing, to the softness in your eyes when you look at me, to how dearly you always smile, the answer’s in your voice, in your laugh, in your eyes and in your stare. _no, no, no, no, that’s not the answer._

the answer’s you, and it’s that _you love me too._

you wouldn’t need words to see how much we love each other and duly, words can’t describe how much i love you.

**_now_ ** _i know how we got here._

it’s because of love. a love that sparked in two adolescents, and has now swelled into an everlasting one.

so i look at you, i come closer, hold you tighter, and maybe i won’t let go. seems like you won’t, too.

and it’s all because of three words. 

it’s because _i love you._

**Author's Note:**

> more than a day late for sibelius drop-related fics but i hope people still accept :< am trying to get back into writing but it hasn’t been faring well though i am trying !! please accept my humble offering :’]
> 
> if you wanna be friends find me [here](http://twitter.com/claudeandclair) !!


End file.
